French Pat. No. 80 22 309 describes a process for producing a product based on an egg concentrate, which has very interesting bacteriological properties because the germ proportion therein is very low. Further, the yolk and the white are bound intimately to the extent that a product of a viscous consistency is obtained.
This egg concentrate is produced from whole eggs which are passed through a ultrafiltration device permitting a certain amount of water to be removed and, if required, through an evaporation device to remove an additional amount of water.
This egg concentrate is produced from whole eggs and is at present sold commercially.
It is, however, also possible to us eggs in a condition, other that concentrated eggs, e.g. fresh eggs, frozen eggs or egg powder. The organo leptic product quality of such products yet is considerably inferior.